Flesh and Blood, Lies and Betrayal
by Seann Alkaz
Summary: Vampire-Seann Alkaz is Prince of Philadelphia who is stuck with a terrible problem. When a powerful and deadly Tzimisce enters his territory, he must hire the best hunter in the country (and the most annoying), Jason Arcana. Let the fun begin...


Welcome to Chapter One of this story of action and betrayal! For those of you who read the Clan Novel Series, a certain Tzimisce appears… and a few new ones. Enjoy! Note:  Read and Review harshly. Don't hold back!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"There is no way in hell I'm going to work for you Alkaz." Jason Arcana began to head for the door. _How embarrassing,_ Jason thought to himself as he turned the doorknob, _A hunter working for a vampire. The Prince, no doubt._ Jason swung the door open and stepped out.

"I'll pay you two million." Seann Alkaz said from behind his carved wood desk. Jason froze in mid step. 

"Six million." Jason spun on his heel to face the Ventrue Prince of Philadelphia.

"Three million and free accommodations at my mansion." Seann haggled with the unkempt kine. 

"5 million." Jason quickly replied.

"3.5 million."

"4 million and I spare your life Seann." Jason pulled out a gun and aimed it at the vampire's heart.

Seann stood from his chair. "Shoot me, Jason." Seann stepped in front of the gun. "Shoot me if you think you've got the balls." Seann spread his arms wide. He would welcome Death with open arms.

Jason stared into Seann's hazel eyes. His arm shook slightly with fear. Something deep inside him would not let him pull the trigger. Would he really kill him? He had killed thousands of vampires before. What made Seann Alkaz different? Why should the Prince of Philadelphia live? Hundreds of questions raced through the hunter's mind. 

"3.5 million does sound good after all." Jason lowered the gun. Seann grinned and went behind his desk.

"Pull up a chair, Arcana." Seann motioned to a plush red chair. Jason look at the chair and then to Seann. The vampire nodded with a smile. Jason, still staring at Seann, sat down slowly.

"Now that we have the payment issue settled, let's get down to business." Seann opened a mahogany drawer and pulled out a manila folder filled with papers and photos. "Vykos" was written on the front in bold red lettering.

"Jason," Seann pushed the folder towards the hunter. "Please look through this file before we continue." Jason picked the folder up and began to look through it when a pressing question popped into his head.

"Who is this 'Vykos' character?" Jason looked to Seann for an answer but none came. Jason shrugged and slammed his black boots on top of the desk.

Seann's eyes widened at the rudeness of the hunter. The bottoms of Jason's boots were caked with dried mud and blood that were now being crushed into the $10,000 desk. _Just keep your mouth shut Seann. You need the moron's help._ Seann would bite his tongue. . .for now.

After a few minutes, and some angry thoughts from Seann, Jason placed the file back on the desk. In his hands, he held three pictures. One of them of a dangerously beautiful woman. The next, a deformed man. The last of the trio was the most horrifying. The picture showed what looked like a gray skinned lupine. Jason shuddered.

"I know these are Tzimisce," Jason spread the photos on the table, "But who exactly are they?"

"Who is it would be more appropriate. The photos are of the same thing. Sascha Vykos." Seann picked the photos up and began to examine them. Jason stared dumbly at Seann, not believing the Ventrue prince.

"How can they be the same person?!" Jason shook his head in disbelief.

"Obviously Mr. Arcana, you underestimate the power of a vampire." Seann strode out from behind his desk to behind Jason's chair. "There are many things you do not know about us." He placed his hands on the back of the chair.

"All I need to know about your kind," Jason stood and turned to Seann, "Is how to kill you." Jason laughed. Seann did not find it as funny.

"Jason Arcana!" Seann snarled. "Insult the Kindred again and you had best pray to die quickly." Seann took a step closer then stopped when he felt the tip of a sword near his heart.

"Step any closer and my blade will pierce through you dead heart, blood sucker." Jason pushed the sword a little. This time, Alkaz would not be spared.

The sound of clapping interrupted the fight. The two men looked to the door where Gabriel Lunax stood. "Break it up ladies. No need to get your panties in a twist." Gabriel grinned widely, flashing his fangs.

"Oh and Sean, his name is Myca Vykos." He added sardonically. Gabriel was Seann's right hand man. Having known Seann for over two millennia, it is no wonder that they would work together. 

"Lunax, how nice of you to join us." Jason sheathed his sword. He walked over to the desk and began to look at the photos again.

"What were you two up to?" Gabriel asked in an accusing tone. "I told you not to bring you lovers to work."

"Do you value your life, Gabriel?" Seann walked past the Malkavian to his seat behind the desk.

"Not at all, Seann. Not at all." Gabriel flopped into a chair next to Jason. After settling in the cousins, he placed his boots upon the desk. Jason followed suit. 

"Son of a bitch!" Seann said under his breath. He was going to need a new desk. Seann glared at the two people resting their filth encrusted on his brand new mahogany desk.

"I don't get the whole 'transforming' shit." Jason looked down at the pictures. "How can someone change so drastically like that?"

"Vykos is a Tzimisce, you dickless fuck!" Gabriel growled, beginning to become enraged. Seann began to sing to Jason, "If you only had a brain."

"I knew that already, Lunax!" Jason stood, looking down at Gabriel.

"No, you didn't." Gabriel looked Jason directly in the eyes, impaling the hunter with his gaze. Gabriel had experienced Sascha power first hand, though neither of the men he was yelling at knew.

"Gentlemen." Seann stood, slamming his hands onto the desk. "We have a pressing matter to attend to." Seann turned his gaze to Jason.

"What do you mean pressing matter?" Jason asked.

"The reason I brought you here, Jason." Seann's face became very serious.

"Which is. . . " Jason asked of the vampire.

"I want you to kill Sascha Vykos." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

That's it for now! Currently working on Chap.2 Please review! Tell me your favorite characters, favorite clans, anything about VTM! Until next time…


End file.
